FAC-16
The FAC-16 is a military-grade assault rifle, used as the Carrington Institute's primary assault rifle around the time of 2020. Overview The FAC-16 is a lightweight, magazine-fed, gas-operated, air-cooled, shoulder-fired assault rifle. It fires a thirty-round magazine, and fires in two modes: semi-automatic (when the user is looking through the sights), and automatic. The barrel is threaded for a suppressor which may be adapted for stealth. The FAC is incredibly versatile. It includes features such as mounted telescopic sights and grenade launcher. Advantages The FAC-16 has excellent all-round stats, making it an excellent choice for a standard combat rifle. It has good accuracy, range, damage, and rate of fire. When using the scope, it switches over to manual fire for better accuracy. Pair this with the silencer to allow for stealth kills, a la P9P and DW-P5. The FAC-16's grenade launcher is perfect for destroying vehicles as the grenades explode on impact with anything, even airborne vehicles, so long as the player's aim is true. The FAC-16 is also actually better for killing enemies up close than the SuperDragon. Disadvantages The FAC's grenade launcher has a small ballistic arc and should only be used at medium to short distance. The launcher is single-shot and must be reloaded after each shot. Be careful where you aim the grenade launcher; you can injure or even kill yourself (or allies) with it. When aiming at long range, the FAC-16 reverts to manual fire, making it not as effective at long range combat as the SuperDragon and RCP-90, so don't waste time picking off targets from a distance. In fact, the FAC-16's zoom isn't as strong as the SuperDragon's either. Usage This weapon sees extensive use by the Carrington Institute's combat units, most notably during the assault on the bridge in Africa. Joanna Dark notes her own preference for the weapon in Second Front when the rifle is used against her in the final climax battle. Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero: *Datacore Demolition - In the first set of weapon lockers. FAC-16s cannot be saved from this mission. *Trinity Escape - Carried by Jonathan and/or one of his buddies. *Jungle Storm - Found in a locked box near Eagle One. Use the Locktopus to open it. *Outpost Rescue - Carried by Jonathan and one of his buddies. *Bridge Assault - Many of the Carrington Institute soldiers use this weapon. It can also be found in the armory on the CI's side of the bridge. *Arena Showdown - May be dropped onto the player's platform after Zhang Li regenerates his health. Gallery PDZ FAC-16 in-game.png PDZ FAC-16 in-game (silenced).png|With a silencer. Trivia *The FAC-16 is based on the Colt Model 727. The grenade launcher mounted on the weapon is the M203 40mm grenade launcher, and the rifle has an ACOG optic mounted on top of the carry handle. *Ironically, even though the FAC-16 is almost exclusively used by Carrington Institute operatives, closer inspection of the weapon reveals a dataDyne emblem on the gun, which implies that the FAC-16 originally may have been made by dataDyne, but was stolen by the Carrington Institute as their weapon of choice. This can be further attributed to the firing range description of the AR34 in Perfect Dark, which mentions that it is the Institute's first attempt at a support weapon. Appearances *Perfect Dark Zero *Perfect Dark: Second Front ---- Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons